Mutant Conquest
Mutant Conquest is a Venturian Battle episode released in May of 2017. The episode blurs lines between sci fiction and the real world, where the visitors invade to take over Earth and kill humanity. This is the first space episode to use this premise, with the preceding space episode involving astronauts battling Xe No Morphs on Mars and meeting tame mutated lifeforms. This will be the second episode released in 2017 with a Space ethos; the other being about real space. The astronaut team is scheduled to be titled as the "Extraterrestrial Defense Unit", or EDU. Synopsis Act One (only included in airings by November 1, 2017) The visitors' first attempt at world domination was with the Atlantis Guardians, who are extraterrestrial in their nature themselves. Another attempt was when Mutated Navy assisted AmsetRa in creating the 5 Gold Treasures sought after in Quest of the Pharaoh. However, when the EDU (Extraterrestrial Defense Unit) is formed, the battle for the fate of the Earth starts. However, in the episode's climax with this act included, Axis unleashes his master plan- he first travels to the City of Atlantis and kidnaps the Gold King to use his 5 Trident Gems as a source of power, and later goes back in time and rescues AmsetRa, who joins him with the treasures. Together, the two of them plan to use the power to finally control the world, however they are once again upstaged when the EDU fights back and forces them to retreat. Disappointed yet again, AmsetRa becomes aggressive towards Axis 8 for another failure. But he reveals he has another plan for world domination, which apparently, ties in with the Dino episodes, but the story is never expanded any further. Act Two (Included in all airings) Edit The Jacob Knights become members of the unit. Aviator Tyler Jacob is on the look out for a mutant enemy speeding around the city. He eventually finds the extraterrestrial soldier (which Tyler calls an "outer space a**hole") on a mutated striker, a small airplane with blasters, and they engage in a firefight. Tyler dodges the laser beams, then pulls out a Super Gun (double barreled pistol). Tyler fires, and the grey extraterrestrial drops dead. Internet Specialist Terrence Jacob is driving the Alien Defender, a four-wheeled, all-terrain light gun platform. Patrolling the city in his swift scout vehicle, Terrence prepares for combat when a mutant enemy whizzes by on his spaced-out mini float bicycle. The extraterrestrial copilot fires two heat rays, however, these narrowly miss the scout vehicle. Terrence flips a switch which activates a rotating pistol sentry gun (Anti USO Pew Pew), and the lasers knock the aliens off of the floating two wheeler. A Mutated Rifleman on the Tripod Enemy is walking through the city, and has spotted a Chief Marketing Officer on his way to work and sets after him at full speed in his UFO by detaching it from the tripod. As the horrified human runs for cover, the extraterrestrial triggers his detachable jail pod, aims his smasher and captures his next prisoner. Finally, the enemy fires his mutant clinger at the human’s face, then reattaches the pod and saucer, walking off. Sergeant Robert is on a quest to stop the Alien Spaceship as it abducts the poor agriculturist! The flying saucer’s illuminated tractor beam fires up to capture him! Robert fires a missile on a stand next to two roadblocks right before the alien brings the scared farmer on board and spins his ship into space. However, since the alien spacecraft landed on the gamekeeper, he gets trapped inside! Robert lets himself get abducted, however, he fires his Railroad Gun at the alien pilot point blank, and then hijacks the UFO. Meanwhile, Rookie Scottie is flying the Aircraft Helicopter; a combination between an airplane and a chopper with four missiles, four firearms, and two skeet shotguns. However, Scottie finds a mother ship, but he is armed and ready to stop it. Using preparing its dual missiles and a detachable penitentiary pod, the Aircraft Helicopter’s moving rotors and motors head towards the mutated ship. The drop ship then splits into 2 small crafts in a slick escape attempt. Scottie sets a flight path and locks the missiles on target and fires, stopping the USO from getting away! Scottie imprisons the alien navigators in pods. A news editor is reporting about the invasion, and then the Mutant UFO appears in the city skyline, right before the eyes of the intrepid critic. As the enormous mother ship spins above her face with creepy extraterrestrial noises, the journalist watches in terror as the abducting claw heads her way. She is grabbed by the claw, and then lifted towards the alien spaceship as a mutated clinger is dropped on her head. However, a Mine Trolley is dropped on the alien spacecraft, and it turns out to be by Robert Jacob, and the cart goes around in circles due to the drop ship's circular shape. The aliens are succeeding in invading the city and the Earth Defense Head Quarters is the ultimate station! A flying saucer comes, so Sergeant Robert unhooks the lab trailer during the high-speed pursuits, while a trooper repels the USO with an interceptor shuttle and Robert fires the ground defense unit missiles. Elsewhere, Cyan studies an alien cyborg and its mutant pet (an extraterrestrial clinger) in the analysis bay, but also keeps them behind the bars of the prison pod. Cyan recovers the rest of the citizens with the mini rescue vehicle, and the aliens retreat, beaming down the CEO and news reporter safely. Trivia * The episode came out May 10, 2017. * An official Mutant Conquest teaser is now available on the official MC website. * In the extraterrestrial IQ test, questions, 4, you need to click on the words, "The alien" to get the question right! Category:Venturian Battle Category:Venture Category:Episodes of Venturian Battle Category:TV show episodes Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:2017 Category:TV-14 Category:Apocalypse Fiction Category:Aliens Category:Noncanon